N: KAS: Lemonverse
by legion19
Summary: A series of lemony what-if scenarios that take place in Naruto: Konoha's Arrancar Shinobi. What sexy adventures will befall our blond protagonist and his allies, read and find out


N: KAS: Lemonverse

** So yeah...sorry about not updating after all of this time, but in my defense life has been pretty hectic lately. First with school and my job taking up most of time, normally leaving me too wiped to even consider writing, I haven't had much time to myself. Then recently my dog has been really sick, to the point we've had him tested for cancer to which we still don't know of, though he has been getting a lot better. Any who, as with all of my stuff, here a sneak peak of what I have been up to with this particular project, I hope you like it.**

** Quick note though, I know the OC I introduced in this chapter isn't very original and to a point cliché. But I all wanted to just create a fun, and hopefully, sexy character that doesn't have to have a whole mess of drama about her, that hopefully you can enjoy. I primarily based her off Mad Moxxi from the Borderlands series. Now...onto the sneak peak.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, yatta-yatta you know this crap already.**

**What's up people, Legion here to present the first, of many, installment of Naruto: Konoha's Arrancar Shinobi: Lemonverse. This is how this story is going to work, these are perverted "What if…" scenarios that are either alternate versions of what happens in the main story line or lemons I could have put in, and chose not to, in the main story. Well enough stalling, lets begin this story with an alternate take on Naruto's night after meeting with Sarutobi went and a reunion with a special kind of friend.**

Chapter 1: Comfort

( Konoha Academy: Iruka's Classroom)

'_I'm so freaking bored,'_ Naruto complained mentally, as he leaned back into his chair and put his feet on the desk. Naruto sighed aloud, mentally chastising himself for getting there so early, as he struggled to find anything to occupy his time. Trying to alleviate his boredom, Naruto decided to observe the large empty classroom he currently found himself in.

It was a fairly spacious room, with a high ceiling and tall wide windows on the right hand side that took up a good amount of space. The view from the windows was surprisingly pretty good, it allowed students to easily take a look at the clouds above, the nearby buildings and an old swing set Naruto that was very familiar with. Throughout the room were long vertical rows of desk which went all the way to the back wall, only broken up by the stairs that ran along side them. In the front of the class room sat an elevated section of wood with a podium for Iruka to talk and observe the class from. On the wall behind the podium was a large black board that took up a good portion of the area, leaving very little room for anything else. Along the classroom walls were numerous instructional/inspirational posters either pinned or taped down, each of them more generic than the last. After a minute or two of observing every little detail of the room he could, Naruto quickly fell back into boredom.

'_Though I suppose this week hasn't been so bad.'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes while he put his hands behind his head and sunk into, as best he could, the chair he was sitting in. The hard wooden back of the chair against his back was slightly uncomfortable, but hell a wooden chair can only be so comfortable. Taking a deep breath, Naruto seemingly reflected on the turn of events that led up to this point.

(Flashback: One Week Ago: Streets of Konoha)

"Pathetic old bastard." Naruto muttered angrily to himself, his face a mask of repressed anger, as he made his way to the rat infested hellhole that was his apartment. Naruto was thankful it was so late at night, for he did not have any patience for dealing with the idiotic civilians at that moment. Naruto walked unimpeded down the empty street, his only company were that of his thoughts and the moths overhead orbiting the street lights that illuminated his path. The crunch of the rocks under Naruto's sandals echoed slightly down the street, but Naruto paid it no heed, too wrapped up in his thoughts. However the solitude was not meant to last.

Naruto finally pulled himself out of his rage filled thoughts when he saw that he had entered the Red Light District in Konoha. '_The Red Light District…home to every pimp, prostitute, thug, vagrant, yakuza, brothel and gambling parlor in Konoha. Home sweet home!' _Naruto thought to himself sarcastically, as he walked through the seedy underbelly of Konoha.

Flashing lights came from almost every possible angle, temporarily blinding him before his eyes adjusted to electronic onslaught. Gambling parlors and bars filled almost every part of the street, their flashing lights or signs illuminated the street more than any street light. Each and every building offering 'deals' or 'guarantees', trying to lure the poor fools into their halls to rob them of their money, and possibly their lives depending on the place.

Prostitutes flooded the streets, from every corner, ally, or outside a building they offered their services, who ranged from younger, more innocent girls down on their luck to the aged and experienced women, who were in the world's oldest profession for a long time. The local thugs stood 'menacingly' outside their boss's establishments, either leering at the prostitutes or sneering at passersby with their hands on their swords. Men, civilian and shinobi alike, staggered through the street, almost all of them drunk off their asses as they either went home, more often than not with one of the local girls, or searched out for more. Naruto passed them by; one or two of them recognized him and started spewing both obscenities and what ever they ate that day on the ground, all of them too drunk to really do anything else. Naruto simply ignored them, trying his hardest not to simply cut their heads off to shut them up, as he clutched his katana firmly in his hand, the itch to kill them growing stronger with every curse sent his way.

"Is that you Hon? What in the name of Kami-sama happened to you? Although, I must say I like the end result of it very much." A kind yet sultry voice commented from a nearby street lamp, one that caused to Naruto to stop mid stride and immediately turn his gaze towards the source.

Leaning, rather sexually, against of the many rust ridden light poles was a semi-young 34 year old woman with long, boisterous blonde hair that reached mid way down her back. She had deep tan skin, leading some to speculate if she had originally been born in Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Clouds), that gleamed beautifully in the artificial light, which gave her almost a godless like appearance. Her sparkling green eyes glinted like the finest emeralds, beckoning people towards her like a siren to unaware sailors leading them to their doom. The very little make up she had on her face only seemed to enhance her natural beauty, her eye shadow making her eyes standout even more and her ruby lipstick making her pearly white smile even brighter.

Moving his gaze downward, Naruto couldn't help but blush at her rather revealing, yet somewhat classy outfit, at least in comparison to the other 'working girl's' outfits. She wore a black leather form fitting jacket with white fur lining the collar ever so slightly; its sleeves stopping right at her forearms and displayed her flat tone stomach, as well as her pierced bellybutton. She wore a shiny red leather mini skirt that went down to a little bit past her thigh, which showed off her beautiful long legs. On her legs were fishnet stockings with black elastic holding them down at the thigh, her lower legs were finally covered by calf high leather boots. What really drew Naruto's, and most men and women's, attention were her voluptuous breasts, which were slightly smaller that Harribel's and Nelliel's own massive globes. Her impressive melons were barely held back by her jacket, the portions of her jacket across her chest stretching to the point of being almost skin tight against her. Strutting seductively towards our protagonist was none other than Lady Himawari, the most beautiful, as well as deadly, prostitute in all of the Red Light District and owner of 'The Succubus Lodge', the largest brothel in all of Konoha.

"Himawari? Hm, well this is rare; you hardly ever leave The Succubus Lodge and even rarer work the streets yourself. As for what happened to me…I'd rather not say and leave it at that." Naruto replied with a small scowl on his face, his fists clenched tightly at his side to the point that his knuckles turned a pale white, as he replayed the night's events over and over in his brain.

'_Strange… this isn't the result of some __Henge__ that much I know, so what could it be? Some form of Kekkei Genkai perhaps? Add to the fact that Plushy-chan seems to be barely reigning in an intense amount of rage, something I've never seen him have before. And what's with the sword? I've never even seen him hold one before and yet the way he carries himself reminds of that samurai from Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) I met a couple years back. That tattoo…is he aware of what he contains? Was that huge column of light related to what happened? Is that what set him off tonight? Gah…this is all just speculation on my part, I need more information. All I know is that something big went down tonight and Plushy-chan is at the middle of it._' Himawari analyzed with a small frown on her face, her eyes trailing over every visible inch of Naruto, looking for the slightest hint of anything that would give her any useful information. "Well even I get bored once in a while, so I figure why not show the rest of my girls how a true Lady gets it done?" Himawari countered with a smile plastered onto her face, trying to conceal her inner most worry, her voice snapping Naruto out his anger fueled rage. "Wait a minute…you finally have a hitai-ate. Congratulations on finally graduating Plushy-Chan!" Himawari exclaimed joyfully after finally taking notice of his hitai-ate, a megawatt smile lighting up her beautiful face, as she ran forward and swept up Naruto into a tight hug.

'_I wonder how many people would kill to be in position right now?'_ Naruto wondered briefly before his mind zoned out and focused on the wonderful feeling of Himawari's leather-bound breasts squashed against his chest. '_Hm…this is nice.' _Naruto thought absentmindedly, his more rational and cognitive thoughts temporarily stomped out, as he breathed in the interesting mixture of Himawari's perfume and flowerily scented hair.

"This calls for a celebration!" Himawari declared with a wide grin on her face as she pushed herself off Naruto, whilst still holding onto the sides of his arms. '_And I know just the way!'_ Himawari thought with a sly grin, one that sent shivers up Naruto's spine, mentally cackling as perverted thoughts flooded her imagination. "Anyway, lets get you to the Lodge, the girls are going to flip at your new look Hon." Himawari chirped happily with a grin on her face, as she looped one of her arms underneath Naruto's and quickly trapped it between her arm and enormous breasts.

"While I appreciate the offer, I really have to g-…" Naruto tried to say before he was cutoff by a loud slurred voice from behind him.

"Hey Pretty Lady…hows about you and meez get a…a… (hick) room and, he-he, get to knows each others." a voice slurred out, getting the attention of unlikely duo as a rather disheveled looking chunin staggered towards them, pointing his hand, the one not carrying a large bottle of sake, at Himawari with a large dopy, perverted grin on his face that showed off his hole ridden, yellow teeth. '_Whose the fuckish that guy?'_ the drunkard thought with narrowed eyes, absentmindedly scratching his visible beer belly with his free hand, as he struggled to identify the 'blond bastard' currently snatching 'his' whore for the evening.

"My apologies 'sir', but I'm currently with another client at the moment so I'm afraid you'll have to find another girl." Himawari said kindly, a fake smile plastered onto her face, as she subtly eyed the man before her with revulsion at both his disgusting breath and vulgar, unsettling demeanor.

"Idz don't cares whose you's with bitch, I wants yah and I gonna gets yah one ways or another. I've been waiting months for the chance to fuck you, and I'm not waiting another minute. Got it, Slut?" the drunkard replied angrily as he stumbled forward towards the blond duo, as he got right in Himawari's face, his whiskey ridden breath causing her to scrunch her face up in disgust. '_Who the hells is that blond prick? Wait a minute heres…it's the Kyu…Kyu…the Fox Brat.'_ The drunkard deduced, his gaze shifting from Himawari to that of the person on her arm was wrapped around, his eyes opening in astonishment before they narrowed in rage. "Gets away from my girl, you's damn demon!" the man yelled as he poked Naruto squarely in the chest as hard as he could, which wasn't saying much.

"What did you just call him?" Himawari said muttered out in a sickly sweet voice, an eerie grin worming its way onto her normally chipper face.

"What are youz...deaf? I called it what it is, a demon." The drunkard aggregately replied, seemingly annoyed at having to "spell out the obvious" to this "bimbo". "Like I was sayin' you fucking monster get away from my bit-" the drunkard ranted before a strong blow struck the side of his face, stopping him dead cold in the middle of his hate speech. Pain shot thru his face like a bonfire, spreading form his cheek to the rest of his face in an instant. "Oof!" the inebriated chunin exclaimed as he violently hit the ground, his face scrapping against the rough gravel road, tearing at his face like sandpaper.

"What the..." the chunin groaned out, as he clutched his aching and partially cut side of his face."YOU BIT-" the chunin yelled out angrily, as he struggled to push himself up, ignoring the pain coming from both his face and his hand, before a booted foot entered his line of vision. "Gah!" the chunin choked out as Himawari's foot made full, and painful, contact with this face, causing his head to snap back with blood and spittle spewing from his now busted lip. The chunin's head slammed violently against the gravel road, one or two stones partially lodging themselves into his head ever so slightly.

"That's what I thought you said." Himawari said threw a forced smile, her teeth clenching so tightly together to they were to the point of almost creaking. With her, already insanely wide, grin increasing my the slightest margin, Himawari rose her left leg and, within less than a seconds worth of time, violently slammed her foot into the chunin's stomach.

A choked cry escaped the chunin's lips; a good portion of the air in his lungs leaving him, as he clutched his now aching stomach. '_Thank Kami...I was wearing...my flak jacket.' _the chunin muttered mentally in a brief moment of clarity, the pain in his stomach paling in comparison to that of which it would have been without his flak jacket. Without warning, his head once again made acquaintance with the gravel road below only with the added 'benefit' of having Himawari digging her heel into his throat.

"Now are you gonna be good boy and apologize to Plushy-Chan? Or are you going to be difficult?" Himawari said in a sing-song voice, as she leaned down to look the downed chunin directly in the eyes. His intense glare would have been effective against most people, but the fact the man had tears welling up in his eyes and floundered on the ground like a dead fish severely reduced the threatening nature of his eyes.

"F-Fuck you...bit-bitch!" the chunin choked out angrily as he clawed at Himawari's leg, desperate to remove the leather obstruction blocking his air way. '_Damn it how is the whore so strong?'_ the inebriated chunin pondered as dark spots began to dance in his vision, his remaining oxygen quickly depleting with every passing second. '_G-got to get free!" _ The drunkard thought in desperation as he felt himself falling ever faster towards the land of unconsciousness.

"So that's how its gonna be, huh? Maybe this will teach you how to properly treat a Lady next time." Himawari said, a momentary frown marring her face, before she narrowed her eyes at the man literally under foot. "Oh and for the record...ever call him a "demon" or anything like that again and I'll kill you." Himawari said darkly, rage practically spewing from her mouth, as she increased pressure on the man's throat.

With a forced smile on her lips, she quickly took her foot off of her victim's throat, as he quickly took in a painful intake of air, only to lunge forward and send her knee careening straight into his face. With a sickening crunch, the man's nose all but shattered as blood spewed like lava from the now broken orifice. A pained groan escaped the now unconscious man's lips, as his head slammed violently onto the ground beneath him.

"Ah...well that was fun. Now back to business." Himawari chirped as she rose from the ground, wiping off the dirt from her personage. With an almost unnaturally chipper grin on her face Himawari all but strutted back to Naruto, a sense satisfaction filling her entire being. "Come on Hon, a night of decadence and pleasure await you." Himawari exclaimed happily, entrapping his arm once more between her breasts and body, as she resumed her trek towards her establishment.

'_Naruto-san, is this really prudent at the moment?'_ Ulquiorra said from the recesses of Naruto's mind, voicing the question that was plaguing some of the other Espada.

_'In my experience with her, I find its best to just shut up and let Himawari do what she wants. She is unbelievably stubborn when she wants to be and very rarely does she ever give up. I'm just going to have to endure what ever she wants me to do, trust me this is the best and quickest solution.'_ Naruto countered, already resigning to Himawari's plans for him, as he absentmindedly let the self proclaimed Lady continue to drag him to her place of business.

'_Do try to make this quick Naruto-san; we have important things to discuss.'_ Harribel said her normal semi-monotone, slightly irritated at the unwanted distraction unknowingly caused by Himawari.

'_I'll try, but I make no promises.'_ Naruto replied before he turned his focus to that of the real world, his eyes immediately taking in the building before him. Standing before Naruto was a tall three story building that stood out amongst the rest of dives in the surrounding area. The imperial purple paint coating the building gave it an almost classy appearance in a sense, only offset by the fact that the building in question was a brothel. Numerous windows littered the sides of the building, the lights emanating from within silhouetting the debauchery commencing at that very moment by the various occupants. And lastly, sitting proudly atop of the building was a large neon sign in the shape of a succubus, one of its wings and its tail obscuring its hidden treasures to the world. With bright red letters blinking ever so often, The Succubus Lodge came fully into view as Naruto was dragged ever closer toward the den of lust.

"Get a move on Naru-kun, you're lagging behind." Himawari urged with a wide smile on her face, as she and Naruto finally neared the entrance to her humble establishment. '_Let the fun begin._' Himawari thought deviously, as she pushed open the doors to her place of business. Upon opening the doors, the duo were immediately blasted by a wave of the unique musk that permeated the Lodge, a mix of lust, sex, scented candles, and…a hint of shame.

'_For the love of Kami…would it kill them to open the windows and get some fresh air in here?' _Naruto thought, his nose scrunched up in slight disgust, as he moved his free arm in front of his face in a vein attempt to shield his nose from the musky haze. As his nose adjusted the lust ridden musk that permeated the air, Naruto took a brief moment to inspect his surroundings and all those in it. From his place in the archway of the door, Naruto was given a prime view of what amounted to the living room. The room itself was fairly spacious, its walls painted a sort of purplish-red that made everything else standout in comparison. A semi-circle of couches and love chairs sat directly in the middle of the room, a small table toppled with saucers of what smelled like sake stood in the epicenter of the room.

"Common, lets get this party started," Himawari stated loudly, instantly gaining the attention of most of the people currently making use of the living room. "Now you head up to the top floor and go into the second door on the right, I'll be up there in a minute. I have to grab a few things first, so get comfy. " Himawari said as she playfully pushed Naruto up the stairs, who, after a moment of hesitation, began his trek up towards the uppermost floor of the Lodge.


End file.
